borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Avenger (Borderlands 2)
, , , , or None |part = GD_Gladiolus_Weapons.SMG. SMG_Tediore_6_Avenger GD_Gladiolus_Weapons.SMG. SMG_Body_Tediore_6_Avenger GD_Gladiolus_Weapons.SMG. SMG_Barrel_Hyperion_Avenger GD_Gladiolus_Weapons.Manufacturer Materials.Mat_Tediore_6_Avenger |game1 = Borderlands 2 |variants link = on }} Avenger is a submachine gun manufactured by Tediore. The Avenger can be obtained randomly from any suitable loot source, but has a higher chance to drop from legendary loot midgets and 010011110100110101000111010101110101010001001000. Special Weapon Effects Increased damage and magazine size. Behaves like a Bouncing Betty Grenade when reloaded. Regenerates SMG ammo when wielded. Slightly increased critical hit damage. Usage & Description The Avenger is an above-average submachine gun in most aspects. The storm of bullets it creates is very useful in a crowd, and also has the regular explosion of Tediore weapons, although with slightly different mechanics. The damage dealt by the spray of bullets is boosted by amplify shields, skills, elemental and gun damage bonuses and always does full weapon damage regardless how many bullets remain in the magazine when the Avenger is thrown. Only the final explosion is affected by the remaining bullets and is also affected by gun, grenade, elemental and amp damage bonuses, unlike other Tediore weapons. The duration of the Avenger's bouncing betty effect is determined by the remaining total SMG ammo (not to be confused with the remaining ammo in the magazine, which has no effect other than explosion damage): *With enough remaining ammo to fully fill the next magazine, the travel distance will be consistent. *Without enough ammo to fill the next magazine, the travel distance is proportionally reduced. (if there are less than 10 rounds of SMG ammo, it will just explode when thrown) As the damage of the bullets from the special effect is unaffected by remaining ammo in the magazine and consistently scoring hits with the final explosion is difficult, reload-throwing the Avenger with almost full magazines is not advisable unless its travel characteristics have been learned. Another side effect of the fixed travel distance is that it is difficult to reload-throw the weapon as a "panic button" on a pinch for the damage of the explosion. Notes *The special projectiles and the final explosion of the reload apply the element of the weapon and are affected by grenade, gun, elemental and amp damage bonuses. Source - Analysis *Bullets fired during the Avenger's reload are affected by gun damage bonuses from Decepti0n and Anarchy. *The Avenger's ammo regeneration stacks with other ammo regeneration bonuses, such as those provided by Salvador. *When reloaded without enough reserve SMG ammo to refill the next magazine, the Avenger is capable of damaging the user when reloaded. Vault Hunters with weak shields or those who are low on health may be crippled by their own gun. *A kill made by the bouncing betty effect can trigger Blood Bath. Trivia *This weapon shares its name with a Pearlescent combat rifle from Borderlands, which is also manufactured by Tediore. *The Avenger's ammo regeneration ability is a throwback to the special ability all -or-higher Tediore weapons shared in Borderlands. *The weapon's red text spoofs the naming conventions of typical action movies in the last few decades, with the increasing trend of remakes and more inane names. Media See Also *Infection Cleaner fr:Avenger (Borderlands 2) ru:Мститель (Borderlands 2) uk:Месник